


If you were a library book, I'd check you out

by hiddenglamour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenglamour/pseuds/hiddenglamour
Summary: Basically Sekai fluff in a library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3 (/o\\)

_There he was again. The fifth time this week._

 

_At the main desk, standing there  with his gorgeous face showing his charming smile to everyone he encountered, old women and young children alike._

_But I had a Biology exam the next day. One I was severely unprepared for. I couldn't just spend my time looking at him like some weirdo. No matter how sweet his eye-smile or perfect his teeth which just happened to be framed by thick lips that I would love to-_

 

"Fucking hell..." I muttered under my breath as I forced myself to look away from the main desk, down at the diagram of DNA laughing at me from the textbook spread out on the table.

 

I let out a louder groan than I anticipated as I sank my face into my palms, my elbows digging into the cold surface of the wood beneath me, earning me a disapproving look from the old man sat across from me.

 

Not that I cared. I was going to fail my exam tomorrow and it was all his fault. He was too distracting.

 

_Do you think that's a good reason to skip an exam? I might need a note. From him to be precise. It would be an excuse to talk to him…_

 

  _'To whom it may concern, unfortunately Sehun will not be able to participate in the exam today as he is so damn thirsty for my-'_

 

A less than graceful snort escaped me before the imaginary him could finish  and I only just managed to cover my mouth, still earning myself another pissed look from the old man. It took all my will power not to throw him the finger and, instead, look back down at my very important Biology work. _Important, yes. Very very important._

 

He was crouched down next to the desk, gracing his beautiful features to some ungrateful little kid who was throwing paperbacks to the floor. He talked to the pouting little girl with animated expressions and exaggerated movements before he pushed a few strands of hair out of her red face, uncovering a piece of candy from behind her ear. This inevitably cheered her up considerably, turning her pouting face into a wide eye-smiling expression of giggles.

 

_He's even good with kids! Ugh- I cant stand the little shits but the fact that he can deal with them like that makes me want him more. Do I need to make that much fuss and destroy public property for you to give me your attention too?_

 

_Because I might consider it._

 

_Fuck. Concentrate, Sehun. You'll end up failing and going nowhere in life all because of some guy’s ass._

 

I cradled my head in my hands as I practically forced myself to look down at the pages _. The hydrogen bonds holding the base pairs break- DNA Polymerase catalyses the addition of free nucleotides to the exposed bases- Each chain acts as a template- The result is two DNA molecules, each made up of one newly synthesised chain- This is called the semi-conservative hypethesis-_

 

_It is a cute ass though-_

 

I slammed the textbook closed, louder than I intended. That's it, I'm getting no where. My fate is in the hands of the Biology Gods now.

 

The slam of the book was the last straw from my beloved best friend across the table. He grumbled some kind of complaint before closing his own book and hauling himself up from the table, moving away from me.

 

_Charming_. I didn't bother to hide my glare at his back as he waddled away only being torn out of my reverie at the shrill screech of my name.

 

“Sehoon!~” Baekhyun’s sing-song voice filled the library, earning yet more glares from the readers around us as he dropped down into the seat next to me with a flounce and an irritating grin. _Fuck-_ He had even earned me a curious glance from Mr Perfect at the desk _. Mental note to self: Kill Baekhyun later._

 

“What do you want?” I asked shortly, ignoring his attempts at gaining my attention, suddenly finding notes the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“I want to bother you,” he said simply, picking up one of my unused pens and clicking it in the most irritating rhythm. “Chanyeol has a project due, or some shit, and dragged me here,” he said before bringing the plastic to his lips, teeth absent-mindedly biting down on the end. I sent him a sidelong glare before yanking the pen straight from his mouth.

 

“Ah fuck-“ he hissed, clutching at his jaw where the pen must have hurt him. _Good._

“Leave my stuff alone,” I grumbled before turning a page, pretending to look busy.

 

“Oho! What’s up your ass? You’re being more of a dick than usual,” he abandoned the melodramatics of the pain in his mouth to lounge across the desk, leaning forward and resting his head in one of his palms to get a better look at my face.

 

“Professor Jung,” I answered, “I don’t know anything for the exam tomorrow.”

 

“Crap- We have an exam tomorrow?” Baekhyun sat up slightly.

 

“Mhm- You’d know that if you turned up to even half the classes,” I sat back in my chair, ignoring my scribbled notes to send him a pointed glare of judgement.

 

“Well…” the fleeting expression of panic fell from his features as he fell back into his laid-back state, “One more day won’t hurt. I’m sure Professor Jung won’t miss me too much-“ he said as he looked up from the study materials and up to where my attention was most of the afternoon.

 

I automatically followed his gaze to the giant, smiling teddy-bear that is Park Chanyeol having a, what looked to be, a friendly conversation with the man of my dreams. Chanyeol’s beam of a smile was returned as the slightly shorter of the two let out a laugh at something the other said.

 

_Oh so that idiot can make you laugh like that but I can hardly get you to notice me unless it’s when my friend wants to ruin my life?_

I tilted ever so slightly towards the boy by my side, eyes still on the two conversing at the desk, “Does Chanyeol know him?”

 

Baekhyun sent me a quick glance before returning his eyes to where mine were, turning his attention away from his boyfriend long enough to answer me, “Yeah, I  think they shared an English Lit class last year before he dropped out of school all together. I can’t remember his name though- it started with an M- Minhyuk? Or maybe Minsoo?”

Chanyeol lifted a hand to wave a good bye to his old friend and made his way towards us, nodding in greeting to me, his usual smile plastered on his face, “Ready to go, Baek?” he asked, as he pushed the freshly printed pages into his backpack.

 

“What’s the name of the guy at the desk?” Baekhyun asked abruptly, ignroing what Chanyeol said completely.

 

“Who, Jongin?” he asked, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun exclaimed in a sigh, relaxing back in his seat, “I was so close-“

 

I mentally cursed Baekhyun’s melodramatics and glanced at the desk again, checking to see if the so-called ‘Jongin’ had heard his name being called, which he had. His dark eyes turned up to our table once again and when he saw only my face turned towards him, the most subtle of friendly smiles graced his lips. I averted my eyes straight away.

 

_Mental note to self: Not only kill Baekhyun but to kill self too._

 

Chanyeol didn’t seem bothered by Baekhyun’s outburst and simply nodded, “Yeah, he was-“

 

“In your English Lit class last year before he dropped out of school all together. I know, Baek already told me,” I finished for him.

 

Chanyeol’s smile was beginning to get annoying as he nodded, “Yeah! I think he went away for a while, it’s the first time I’ve seen him since then,” he explained before inclining his head to the exit, eyes on Baekhyun, “Ready to go?”

 

The smallest boy stood up from his seat almost immediately and hummed in affirmation, “See you later, Sehoon~” he leant down as kissed the crown of my head like a mother would.

 

“Fuck off-“ I said back, pulling my head away childishly.

 

Once they were gone, hand-in-hand, I  took another cursory glance to the boy at the desk. He was now lounged back in an office chair, feet up on the desk and a book resting in his lap. His head tilted slightly to the side as his eyes trailed over the words.

 

_The library must be closing soon._ I checked my phone, 19:50p.m. _In 10 minutes to be exact._

I let out a sigh, beginning to pack my things up, admitting defeat and apologising to my future self at the inevitable fail I’m going to get.


End file.
